


Star Spangled Cuddles

by DrummerGirl203



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Steve, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds the perfect use of his free day with his girlfriend- doing whatever his princess desires, while being a bit naughty XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: 33 and 24 “out of blankets” and “stay here and cuddle with me” can you do a poly. relationship between Steve/bucky/reader? If you’re not comfortable with poly, can you do it with Peter parker/reader?
> 
> 24\. “DON’T WAKE UP, STAY HERE AND CUDDLE WITH ME.“  
> 33\. “OUT OF THE BLANKETS.”
> 
> A/N: I know you wanted this to be a poly Steve and Bucky or a Peter Parker fic, but I couldn’t resist making it a Steve/Reader, since I’ve never written one before. Don’t worry, I’ve added a few Bucky and Jeni moments to round it out.

It had been a hard one. Three weeks of slinking around, collecting intel and tracking down the worst of the worst. Steve was glad to return to what he hadn’t had for a while. A welcoming home.   
And the best part about being home was cocooned in blankets on their sofa, her hair splayed across a pillow as late night television lit her perfect face.   
He leaned over Y/N, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head before seeing her sleepy gaze. “Babydoll, I’m back.”  
“Was it a hard mission? You seem worn out.” She looked at him, half asleep and worried.  
“Out of the blankets.” He instructed before holding her frame in his arms. “You have no idea how long I missed doing this.”  
“I may have an idea.” Y/N buried her head in Steve’s wide shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Well, you did that.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Should I give you a reward?” He grinned, playing with her hair.  
“How about carrying me to bed? My legs feel heavy.”   
“Okay.” He lifted her up with ease, causing her to comfortably settle in his arms. “You’re so beautiful.”  
“You’re just saying that.” Y/N said sleepily before falling back asleep.  
He had to do something for her. And he might know the right person to ask.

* * *

“I thought you were spending your day off with Sam and James.” Jeni’s words were accented by her alternating punches.   
“I spend so much time on missions with them.” He tried to find the right words. “I want to do something special for Y/N. So I thought you’d be the right person to ask advice about it.”  
“You want my advice? Really?” Steve heard her giggle as she continued to punch the bag he held back.  
When he stopped it, Steve found himself staring down her small frame. “What? What’s so funny about that?”  
“Sorry, it’s just I’m not usually the first person to ask when it comes to romantic advice.” She shrugged, her purple ponytail slinking off her shoulder. “I mean, I do get asked for advice about things like long distance relationships and other … specific things.”  
“Specific things?”  
“Um.”   
“If my arm vibrates.” Steve turned to see his childhood friend, who snaked his arms around his girlfriend’s waist.  
“James stop that.” Jeni laughed as Bucky started planting kisses on her neck. “I’m all sweaty.”   
“So that’s why you taste so salty.”   
“But Steve.”  
“I don’t mind, not really.”  
“The punk knows not to get between me and my favorite snack.” Bucky started leaving marks on Jeni’s skin.  
“James!”  
“I know you like being watched. You wrote that one story.”  
“James Buchanan Barnes, you know that someone requested that.”  
The glimmer of mischief in his friend’s eye reminded Steve of the old days. Of the adventures they had during the war. “I promise, today I’m gonna treat you like a princess. But let me be a little roguish.”  
“James, I want-”  
“That’s it.” Steve’s exclamation made the two lovebirds stop in their tracks.  
“What’s it?” His two friends mirrored each other.  
“I know exactly what I’m going to do for my day off. Y/N is going to be so happy.”  
They looked as he ran off. “Your friend hasn’t ever been in a serious relationship, has he?”  
“Not many. Unless you count me.” Bucky shrugged, but then continued his peruse of Jeni’s body. “I can’t remember. Have we ever done it in here?”  
“James!”

* * *

 

As the alarm started to beep, Steve went to turn off the thing. He didn’t want it to spoil his fun. Especially since he had something really fun planned for his day off.   
“Better text Sam and tell him I’m not coming.” He groaned. Then he thought of the perfect excuse.   
“Done, now on to breakfast.” He started to get up, only to be held back by a tug at his waistband.   
“Steve, no.” Y/N pouted. “Don’t go.”  
“I’m awake. I’m going to make breakfast for my favorite girl.” He pushed a piece of hair out of the way before giving her a sweet kiss. “What would you like? Today I’m doing whatever my girl wants.”  
“Don’t wake up,” She breathed sleepily. “stay here and cuddle with me.”  
“Like I said.” He chuckled, bringing the blankets back over their bodies then hugged her closer to his warm chest. “Today, I will do whatever my girl desires.”  
“I … I want a kiss.” She blushed as he pulled back. “Not like you usually do, I want you to give me a French kiss.”  
“What’s a French kiss?”  
“Well, it’s eh, where you put your tongue in my mouth when we kiss.”   
“Oh, I know what that is.” He cupped her cheek, kissing her before pressing his tongue against her lips. When she opened them, he found himself falling into the motions. The moment they parted their lips, Steve couldn’t help but search Y/N’s eyes for clues on what to do next.  
“More.” She echoed his hopes, allowing him to taste more of her.  
He couldn’t help but press his hand to her thigh, opening her legs so he could rub his hips against hers.   
“Anything else, babydoll?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“What would you like me to do?” He hummed, playing with the hem of her pajamas. “I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”  
“Babe, I want you to touch me.” She moaned, her hands bunching up her shirt to allow him more access. The sight seemed to click a switch in him.  
“Touch you where?” He palmed her now exposed breast. “Here?”  
“Babe, please.”  
“Tell me where?”  
“Finger me.” She looked up at him with playful half-lidded eyes as she kicked off the blankets. “In my pussy.”  
“As promised.” He pulled down her pants, resting on his side so he could gaze at her form as he pushed his fingers into her, adding more as he started to stretch her. When her own body started to fidget with pleasure, he returned his own lips to hers, the motion of her hips the accent to the melody of their kiss.   
She could feel the heat of him as he used his other hand to free himself. But when her hand wandered to touch him, he stopped her. “Babydoll, you don’t have to do that.”  
“But don’t you-”  
“I don’t need you to do that.” He moved his lips to make marks on her neck. “The sight you’re making is enough for me.”  
“Babe!” A series of shockwaves surged through her as he started to rub her clit with his thumb.  
“What is it?” He whispered in her ear, making the pleasure almost unbearable.   
“I want you in me.”  
“But I already am.” She had never seen this side of him, this devilish side of Captain America. It kind of turned her on more.   
“I want your dick in my pussy.” Y/N begged, her wanton expression driving Steve further.  
“As my babydoll wishes.” He finally thrusted into her, waiting for the initial pleasurable shock to subside before moving his hips.  
The walls of their apartment were filled with the sound of their moaning and grunting, which soon became faster and more abrupt.   
“Steve!” She screamed as her pleasure mounted, resulting in an echo of her own name by Steve. But even though the event had tired her out, she was rewarded by sucking kisses by her boyfriend.  
“Babe, what are you doing?”  
“I liked how you were screaming my name.” He smirked at her. She couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that. “So, I want the whole world to know you’re mine. So, I’m going to leave my mark all over your whole body.”  
“Babe!”

* * *

“James, the phone’s ringing.” Jeni whimpered as her boyfriend brought over some cold medicine.   
“You’re being a pretty difficult patient, Miss Jacobi.” He snickered, checking her face for a fever before he grabbed the phone. “Hello, Barnes residence.”  
“What’s with the message you sent me? Jeni’s sick too?”  
“What do you mean too, Sam? And yeah, she’s sick.” Bucky have her a look when she started to trace his ab muscles.  
“Steve says he’s sick. I thought you super soldiers didn’t get sick.”  
“What’s up?” Jeni noticed the change in her boyfriend’s demeanor. “Give me the phone.”  
“Sam, I’m handing you to my girl.”  
“Sure.”  
“Hey Falcon, what’s the deal?”  
“Is there any chance Steve could have gotten what you have?”  
“Not what I have, but there is one thing that can get Steve and James ‘sick’.” She giggled. “And it’s something that can only be cured by a very special treatment.”   
“Dear god, you mean he’s ditching me for…”  
“Yep, now don’t expect to get an answer for a little while. I think James is getting a little sick himself.”   
“Dear G-” She hung up on the avenger.   
“You feeling better?” Bucky smiled at his girl as she stared at him with a wistful look in her eyes.  
“I think Steve and Y/N have the right idea.”


End file.
